A Treasure Lost in Time
by vogonsoup
Summary: After a tiff Dan and Phil are doing something romantic just for them, Phil wants to try a bit of culture and takes Dan to a midnight showing of the Tempest at Shakespeare's Globe Theatre. If they had realised where it would lead they would have stayed at home. No one named in this fiction belongs to me, this fiction is obviously fiction.


bb "We've been living in London for a while now Dan, it's about time we did something a little 'cultural'. I've booked tickets for us to see the Tempest in the Globe, that Colin Morgan from Merlin is in it. I know how much you liked him and Bradley"

Dan looked up from his computer a blank look on his face for a moment "M.. What?"

"I said Dan, we should.."

"Aha, yes cultural I heard you... what did you say about Colin Morgan"

Phil sighed, Dan was going to be a difficult sell on Shakespeare but at least he seemed interested in 'the celebrity'. Yes Colin Morgan is playing one of the characters, Ariel I think.

"Well when are we going then?"... That was easy I thought I had expected at least some protest about how long it was, how hard the seats were and how bored he would be, but I guess he was trying to make an effort after our little tiff. We'd just got home from an after shoot party on one of Chris's BBC appearances, I hadn't been feeling so good and wanted to leave early but Dan awkward but still a social butterfly hadn't been able to tear himself away, even though he kept promising we'd leave soon. We always did what he wanted to. I loved most of the same things anyway, with the added thrill of the pleasure of doing things that I knew he loved; but now and then I thought it would be nice to do some of the things people come to London from all over to do, and expand our horizons a little.

The tickets were booked for the midnight performance towards the end of the run, I though it would be more romantic. There hadn't been many tickets left when I'd tried to get some so we were up in the middle gallery but should have a great view. I was really looking forward to it.

As usual these days we were very busy in the intervening weeks, we had a fantastic trip to... and had great fun at the Youtube...

The day came for our visit to the Globe, I was a bit over awed by the history attached to this building, imagining being one of the people thronging to see it in Shakespear's time when this was the ultimate in entertainment. Dan was a little more prosaic about it, "it's quite small isn't it Phil, I mean it's almost literally doll sized"

"Actually Dan it's you who are giant sized" I grinned up at my towering hunk of a man. We'd been about the same height when we met, I even had a little height on Dan, but over the years he'd overtaken me and I now had to look up at him, even if it was only a little. The building has been recreated as best they could within modern health and safety guidelines to be a replica of the original. People were more used to being in close proximity then, and because they were often malnourished a lot of them didn't grow as tall as they could have. I waffled on, telling Dan stuff I was sure he already knew, somewhere in the depths of that big brain of his.

Dan ruffled my hair patronisingly, "well aren't you a mine of useless information Mr Lester"

He laughed at my 'aww' face hand paused mid air fingers curled into my palm as if they'd forgotten what they were going to do. "Daaaan!..." Mock reverentially I whispered "we're at the **actual **Globe!"...sort of. He pulled me in for a sideways hug squashing me against him while we still looked out over the scene before us. Leaning down to plant a quick kiss on top of my head.

Right then I wished we were somewhere more private, I still got chills when he kissed me and I shuddered with the suppressed urge to ravish the rascal there and then.

We enter the seating area via a narrow circular corridor which sweeps right around the building on each story. Then up through one of several short flights of steps to the gallery. Wow, we both balked for a moment, the area was... well to be frank a bit scary. It was fairly narrow from back to the front, and was steeply pitched which was good in a way as your view isn't obstructed by the person in front of you. At least most people's isn't, Dan and I felt the urge to scooch down a little so that the people behind would have a fair go at watching the action past our lofty heads. The seats are simple wooden benches, but surprisingly comfortable even for a long performance.

I love the feel of the place, the atmosphere is amazing, I look at Dan and my heart skips a beat, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are big and shining I love seeing him like this, he looks so sweet. I lean in and put my head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist. Dan leans in to me and rests his head on mine. Quiet moments doing something together, just for us are precious.

We were soon swept into the play, and Colin Morgan nearly stole the show when Ariel impersonates a harpy he was damn impressive, we both oohd at that moment. There were some young kids behind us and we were very impressed by how quiet and well behaved they were considering the nature of the play, length and time of day. They did have a few minor moments but on the whole no problem. Not until right at the end that is.

We enjoyed the performance so much that a lot of the audience stood to applaud. We had a great view because the people in front of us had left early. I was happy that Dan seemed to have enjoyed himself tonight, I thought we should do more things like this, just us together. I never tired of looking at Dan taking in the tiniest details of his perfection, the way he beamed so readily, his cheeks flushed so easily and those chocolate eyes and hair. I couldn't wait to get him home. As I was musing on what I would like to do to my boyfriend Dan caught my eye, I swear he can actually read my mind because a naughty grin crept across his face and he leaned in to kiss me.

A feather light touch of his soft lips against mine. Then "Jesus DAN!" the little girl behind us excited by all the clapping and wound up from having to stay still for so long was jumping up and down on the bench behind us. We heard her mother scream as she slipped forward kicking in to Dan. Then as if in slow motion I saw Dan's knees give way under him. A look of utter shock on his face, as he tumbled backwards, if he hadn't been facing me to kiss me he might have toppled forward with his hands able to find a grip. I lunged forward but it all happened so fast our fingers only brushed, as Dan tumbled back, catching his long legs on the bench in front. The momentum and his centre of balance being so comparatively high just took him back again and over the edge. By this time I was hanging over the edge myself reaching out for him.

The middle gallery isn't that high but plenty high enough to do serious damage or kill you, and the people beneath you in the courtyard or 'pit'I couldn't believe my eyes as Dan fell I never saw him hit the ground, it was as if he winked out of existence mid air. I was blinking frantically, my eyes trying to see what was not there, not believing their own evidence. There was a gasp from the people filling the theatre as all eyes had been on Dan and every one of them saw the same thing!

Before Dan had hit the floor people all over the auditorium had phoned the emergency services and sirens had started to swell in the distance. I was still hanging over the balcony in disbelief. Tears started to come now, I hadn't even realised I was crying until my top started to get wet. I pulled myself together well I thought I had, but because I wanted to see what had happened as fast as possible people had apparently dragged me back from jumping over the restraining wall of the gallery. I ran down the stairs, and managed to find my way to the pit. I was people told me later shouting, hoarse with shock and disbelief "Where is he! Move away let me see! Where is he!"

People were milling around wanting to see what had happened. A lot of people hadn't been able to believe their own eyes and started to move away, thinking it had been some kind of optical illusion or trick. I sat on the floor where Dan should have landed and howled. Crying until I thought I would explode, sobbing Dan's name over and over. The paramedics arrived first, and seeing me assumed I was the person they had been called for. They didn't believe the story I and several other's told them until they examined me and found no injuries. Also one nice girl from the crowd showed us video footage she'd taken on her phone. We weren't supposed to film during the performance but she hadn't been able to resist as the whole cast were on stage together doing the little dance at the end. It clearly showed her camera swinging to our gallery showing Dan tumbling backwards and then nothing just before the halfway point he just 'flicked out'.

I fought the paramedics as they tried to lead me to the ambulance, they wanted to treat me for shock, but I had to wait for Dan, he couldn't have just disappeared. I heard kind soothing voices, but a firm grip as one of the paramedics mentioned something about a little pinch. I felt something sharp in my arm. I felt woozy, but did not fall asleep or loose consciousness, it just calmed me, made my muscles relaxed enough for them to manhandle me to the ambulance. I don't remember much of the journey to the hospital, nor what happened when I got there.

I woke up to sun streaming through the window, and instantly looked to where Dan should have been next to me. A strangled no, and more tears sprang from me instantly it was as if it had just happened. I felt a hand on my arm and concerned voices. "Phil, Phiiil..." I turned my head to see Chris, and my mother sitting next to my bed. Dan's mum was here too but they would only allow two people in at a time and Dan's mum was so upset they wanted to keep us apart just for the moment PJ had stayed with her to comfort her.

"Wwwhat happened mum?" Chris said I looked like a lost child at that point wanting his mum to make it all better as she took me in her arms rocking me as I collapsed into her sobbing my heart out. As I pulled away I felt guilty as I looked to Chris, his face was wet with tears too, he mumbled something about Charlie, and a few other friends wanting to come and see me, but they all felt I'd be swamped so would come to the flat when I was allowed home.

Dan's Pov

I could see the lustful thoughts going through Mr Lester's mind as he eyed me up, he was adorable when he was horny. Those gorgeous huge blue eyes, the way his lips pinked up and he looked like he wanted to eat me. I couldn't help but lean in to tease him, a kiss now would get us home to our bedroom all the quicker. I shivered with pleasure as our lips touched. Then 'wtf!' my legs buckled and I couldn't get my balance. I tried to grab on to Phil but it was too late. I was tumbling backwards over benches and I just couldn't get my balance. A whoosh of air then nothing. Until now.

I ached all over, and sat up on a densely packed earthen floor, a few rushes scattered at the edges, looking as if they'd recently been swept there. I started to brush myself off the place was very quiet, where on earth had every one gone. I'd just fallen they wouldn't have all just left like normal with an unconscious person on the floor, would they? Phil would be here at the very least. I inhaled sharply, 'am I dead?! I thought. I looked up to see a cloudless night, unusual for the brightly lit city sky of London you could see the stars quite clearly, like little diamonds pricking the velvet dark of the night.

I stopped my mind wandering, perhaps I was trying to distract myself because 'this' wasn't possible. Everything smelt different, there was a more pungent odour to the air, it even tasted different somehow. I could smell the earth, and plant material that I assumed was the rushes, mixed with food and body odour. I decided to try my legs.. and was surprised to find they worked, thank Delia there seemed to be nothing broken, all limbs were go. I had a headache but presume that was to be expected.

As I stood I heard quiet footsteps, and an even quieter, puzzled "How now good Sir?"

"ey? Pardon..sorry?"

"How now good Sir? how dost thy find thine own self here, locked within?"

I shook my head, what the hell was he going on about, and what was he wearing. Was this some kind of role play I'd gotten myself into? I just stared rubbing my head. I'm sure he felt just as confused scared even. by my appearance as I was by his. Then "Phil" I exclaimed, "have you seen Phil Lester"

"Nay sir, I dare'st know not of a Phil Lester. Pray Sir, methinks thine head be muddled, does it pain you?"

"Actually it does, a lot", I was not feeling so good my surroundings started to blur and my legs felt wobbly.

"Good sir, come with me, mine good wife can help thee".

The man led me dazed out of the theatre into a place I did not recognise.

Phil's POV

I'd been home a few days now, the police had questioned me, and the people behind Dan and I several times. I think they wanted to be sure I hadn't shoved the love of my life off the balcony. The woman was beside her self and didn't know what to do or say it was all so strange. I found myself thinking hateful thoughts like it would almost be better if he'd died. At least I would know what had happened.

My friends and family were a great support, including Dan's mum who was fantastic, despite her own grief she was good to me. Chris and Peej in particular really came up trumps they spent a lot of time with me. I think they were afraid I was going to top myself, and I can't lie they had good reason. Because one night several weeks after Dan disappeared and I'd been watching our old videos over and over again I couldn't stand the pain and took some tablets, but Peej found me in time and I woke in hospital for a second time, not at all happy to find myself still alive. I tried to carry on I made some Youtube videos trying to explain what had happened but couldn't bring myself to make my normal type of videos. I put up links to the newspaper and news sites that mentioned the 'freak' incident so they could see I wasn't being strange. I even asked if any of our subscribers had any theories at all that might help solve the mystery. I carried on with our radio show with guest stars to fill in for Dan, Chris and Peej did stints as did Alex, Charlie, Emma, and several others.

I didn't think they'd renew my contract, what is the Dan and Phil show without one of us after all. I saved every penny I could because I wanted to concentrate on trying to find Dan. I just couldn't care about working any more so knew the money would dry up eventually. I had begun to explore all kinds of weird esoteric avenues, because this **was** bloody esoteric actually. How can a fully grown adult male, a big one at that just disappear. The police investigation rumbled on but they were up a blind alley really. A documented genuine 'disappearance' what was the crime? The Globe had all sorts of requests from paranormal investigators, our case even appeared on TV as the focus of a paranormal investigation. Nothing seemed to lead anywhere.

People kept telling me to stop wasting my time on superstitious nonsense, and to start living again, but how could I live when I was already dead inside. I'd 'waste' my time and my money however I wanted to. If looking for Dan until the day I died was going to take up all my time then so be it.

Dan's POV

I'd been at Jeffrey the watchman's home for a few months now. They had been so kind to me, a weird lanky thing appearing from nowhere wasn't easy to explain or trust yet trust me they did. I was finding the archaic language easier to understand, and fell into using it myself most of the time now. I'd been provided with clothes more suitable to the time and was catching up on all the relevant local customs. How I kept going without Phil I don't know, I thought about him practically every second of the day. In my narrow cot at night my arms ached to hold him, and my lips burnt with the absence of his lips. I wondered how he was coping, and what was happening back home.

Jeffrey had managed to get me a position at the Globe as night staff, they didn't have midnight matinees like they did in our Globe, but the area could be a bit rough so there was a small staff employed to keep drunks and the homeless from dossing in the building in between use. This is what Jeffrey had initially thought I was, a drunken carouser from one of the local inns broken in to sleep it off in peace away from the wife.

He kept trying to set me up with his daughter, Mary, who was sweet and very pretty though her teeth left something to be desired. Not surprising when dentistry consisted of ripping a tooth out of your head with some kind of torture instrument without anaesthetic if you got toothache, I just prayed I wouldn't get it. It was very difficult trying to explain that I had partner who I'd been forcibly separated from. Jeff just thought I should forget my old life. Move on get married and have babies. The only person I would ever want to marry and have babies with would be Phil so he was on a hiding to nothing there.

One night at the Globe we did come across a group of young people, who had broken into the box office to try and steal the pennies collected from the last performance. They had already been removed so they were out of luck there, but one of them put up a fight and I found myself unconscious again for the second time in a year. This time I felt as if I were in a lucid dream. I looked about me and I was at home. It looked pretty much the same but more messy, uncared for some how. I wanted to see Phil, I hoped he was in his room I just thought about it and I was there. He was sitting in my butt chair, which he had clearly pinched, staring out of the window, blank faced, I'd never seen such dark circles under someones eyes before.

"Phil!.. Please hear me... I love you, I'm here!" I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. In my dream his hair ruffled slightly but I could not feel it, I leant over his shoulder and kissed him. "Dan!? Are you here?". Phil shot out of the seat as if he'd been electrocuted. His eyes darting around the room with desperation painted in them. "Phil!" my heart ached and my voice betrayed it... "Dan, I can hear you, you're so quiet though, I don't care if my mind is playing tricks on me I need to hear your voice.."

"Phil, I love you.." then it dawned on me if any part of this were real... "Sleep Phil, Sleep is the key" the scene began to fade as I looked up to Jeffrey's brown eyes full of concern. "Come hither lad, wake now or forsooth Mary will have my gizzards for garters, should any harm come to her sweet lad". I smiled up at Jeff, I had come to love him as a brother and Mary like an annoying sister. Another reason why if I needed another other than I was in love with Phil that I could not marry his daughter... it would seem like incest, and eeew. When I got back to our lodgings Elizabeth his wife was all attentive mother hen, bathing my head and making me a broth, and ensuring that I imbibed as much ale as was deemed necessary. I smiled I had seen Phil, I swear I had. He looked frail, and ill but if that was real and not wishful thinking maybe there was a way back to him.

Chris's POV

Phil was on the phone, agitated as hell "please please come over I need to talk to you, I've heard Dan"

"Now calm down Phil, you've 'heard' Dan?"

"Yes, I want to explain, I think I have proof.."

Chris sighed, it was 5.30 in the morning and Phil said he'd waited a few hours but couldn't wait any longer before calling or he'd "actually burst" his words. I grabbed my coat and keys and let myself out. Poor Phil was not coping at all well. He wasn't well built to start with but he was sooo thin now it was painful. He rarely ate, just very occasionally grabbing an Oreo and dime milk shake, or something at Starbucks. We tried to make him eat but he just picked at it. His eyes were huge now that his face had lost so much weight. They were the blue of a summer sky just before twilight. Dan had loved his eyes, and could stare into them until he forgot to breath... so he'd said.

When I got to the flat Phil was up and dressed and more animated than I'd seen him in a very long time. "Listen Chris, you're not going to believe this but bear in mind that Dan **disappeared** into thin air! That's impossible right? So if this is impossible too it doesn't mean it didn't happen, yes?". I couldn't argue with his logic, what had happened to Dan was impossible, so I could at least listen to what Phil had to say.

Phil's POV

"I heard him say my name Chris, it was quiet but I heard it, I could sense him in the room and I spoke to him. I asked him to repeat it. I felt him lean over my shoulder, he touched my hair, it moved, I saw it in the reflection of the window. I felt his lips on mine... I thought he'd gone but then I heard more clearly... Sleep Phil, sleep is the key!". Before this happened I was very drowsy just staring out of the window half awake half asleep, what if he was asleep too, or in some kind of altered state where we can communicate?". I hadn't felt this hopeful in months and months.

Chris stared at me, deep in thought. "Well what happened to Dan was weird. Perhaps he did speak to you, maybe you could mention this on your side channel, to see if anyone can come up with an explanation or suggestions". Oh how could I have nearly forgotten... you see the chair where I was sitting, don't go to near because there is something near it I want you to see.

Were they footprints?.. "Good God Phil, they really do look like footprints, dusty earthy footprints... how.. I mean.. who.. um.." "Should we inform the police Chris, or get them tested or something?". We decided to ask the police if they wanted to look, and to get them tested privately too. The police took pictures and samples of the 'soil'. A couple of days later they contacted us, we had already had our results back. They both agreed that the earth had come from the banks of the Thames within the city of London, radio carbon dating of soil can be problematic, but there were traces of rush like material in it too and they were happy to estimate that it seemed to be approximately 400 years old! Holy crap the mystery just kept getting deeper. "Sorry Phil but I can't help but think of the Globe? That's on the banks of the Thames isn't it, we've researched the damn building inside out since Dan disappeared... and didn't they use rushes to cover the earth floor of the yard for standing patrons". I looked at Chris as if he were 'The Doctor' coming up with some kind of timey wimey miracle.

Now what do we do Chris. This is all very weird, and kind of unbelievable, but we have to believe the evidence we have. There was a knock at the door Chris went to answer it for me while I pored over the results before me. I went to a cupboard, and brought back a pair of Dan's converse and placed them over the earth stain that still decorated my carpet, they seemed to be a perfect fit.

I turned around to see Peej standing in my doorway with a holy crap look on his face. I started to stutter some explanation but he interrupted "Chris has told me all about the latest weirdness, and I have to say Phil it looks real, and kind of promising". We settled down in the living room to chat and drink coffee, it was the first semi normal time we'd spent together since it happened. I don't know how we came up with the decision but decide we did that despite the coffee we were going to do an experiment. We were going to try a sort of sleepy 'séance' even though we hoped Dan wasn't dead seance was the best description we could come up with. We were all going to try and drift off to sleep while thinking of Dan, and see if anything happened. We weren't expecting anything specific just try it and see what if anything happened . PJ had reasoned that with two good friends and his boyfriend concentrating all their sleepy time brain waves on Dan we might make a connection.

We waited an hour, listening to soft relaxing music, I cuddled Totoro while we tried to get into the right frame of mind to 'nap' together. As the hour drew to a close it was about 3.30a.m. And we had all started to nod off, sitting up. I'd read somewhere that you were more likely to lucid dream or 'astral travel' if you slept in a position that kind of kept part of your brain aware. Sheesh I never believed in all this stuff before Dan disappeared, it seems I was getting to be a bit of a minor expert.

Nothing, then colours swirls of purple, turquoise blue, soft dusky pinks and light bursting through it all. I heard whispers, it sounded like PJ.. Shhh...rrr, I felt Chris or that's how I would describe it, sensed his presence, strong, standing over us almost guarding us... "Dan!Dan love is that you?" I swear that Chris PJ and I were looking down at a stage, on the familiar pattern of the globe. Dan was sitting on the edge of the stage legs dangling, eyes closed swaying slightly. More whispers filled the air that Shhh sound again not Pj this time, "Dan!". His head flew up his eyes open wide, his mouth slightly parted, I could see him mouth "Phil?". I felt as though we were looking at him through some kind of cloudy funnel, almost as if it were a telescope made out of mist. I could hear his voice faint, cutting in and out, I can see you guys... really, oh God, I want to c..m.. home! I reached out to touch him and the funnel closed around us and Dan was gone again.

We all woke up with a jolt each one of us looking as if we'd literally seen a ghost. Peej was the first to break the silence. "Shakespeare!" did any of you guys get what the whispering was saying? Chris nodded, I had heard it too but less distinctly than the others. Shakespeare tore you apart he can bring you back together again PJ said, and sleep is the key.

None of us had a clue what it all meant but it was something, it was real, we'd all experienced it. This was freaky shit but there might be hope.

Dan's Pov

It was a year since I'd lost my life. I was cared for and looked after well by my new family but it all still felt unreal. I went to bed in the early hours each morning praying to wake from the dream in my own bed with Phil by my side. I was a walking dead man. Jeff, Mary and Elizabeth were very kind, they'd even found me my own lodgings for a very reasonable rate just around the corner, but I kept myself to myself and rarely went out except to work and when they visited and forced me to mingle. It was the anniversary of the weird shit that had happened and I'd asked Jeff what time it was when he found me. He wasn't quite sure but he said it was at least two hours after midnight. I decided that I would stay at the Globe that night one way or another. I wanted to at least feel nearer my Philion.

Jeff had gone to check the corridors, while I took a lazy break on the stage, I liked it here I could look up at the stars and remember. I must have started to doze, the next thing I was aware of was a sort of snapping sound like an elastic band twanging against skin, but loud. I looked up to see what for all the world appeared to be translucent shimmering shades of my friends hovering about 15 feet above me, circling as if in a lazy eddy in a pond. Their mouths were moving, my ears felt strange kind of muffled as if they were about to pop, just like when you are at some high altitude. I Mouthed I can see you, I'm sure they understood, I could hear whispers, and whooshy sounds a bit like in a horror film to be honest. I wasn't scared though I could see Phil, and Chris, and PJ, "I can see you... really... Oh God I want to come home" I shouted. Then they were gone.

Phil's Pov

There was a midnight performance on at the Globe on the anniversary of Dan's disappearance, they were performing 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I'd only phoned to beg them to let me have a vigil where it all happened a year ago. I wanted to feel close to Dan, as I hadn't been interested in Shakespeare since it happened, not his plays anyway, just researching anything that might lead me to Dan, and I hadn't realised there was a play on that night. I booked tickets for myself Chris and PJ who bless them offered to keep me company. I think they were worried that I might chuck myself off the balcony and wanted to keep an eye one me.

Since we'd managed to 'contact' Dan as we were sure we had we'd been unable to do it again or get any further with our research and experiments and I started to feel despondent again. Even though I'd felt better since Dan's first visit I'd already lost a lot of weight by then, and now it was coming off again. I really couldn't be bothered to eat. A nibble here and there, just to keep me alive in case Dan somehow came back, but even that made me feel sick to my stomach.

I spent the evening before the play in Dan's room, I think I touched everything in there as if it was a way of touching Dan somehow. I cuddled into the T-shirts he'd worn on the last few days before he disappeared. I hadn't washed them I wanted to still be able to smell him with me. The scent had grown fainter now, barely there and my tear stains absolutely covered the clothes. I sat on his bed sobbing into his T-shirts rocking back and forth feeling empty and hopeless. I made my decision, after tonight I couldn't bear to go on. I would spend the few hours of the anniversary of my death as I thought of it at the Globe, and when I got home I would end it, here in Dan's bedroom, surrounded by all I had left of him.

I hadn't eaten the day before at all, just had some fruit juice. Today I'd had literally 4 pieces of frosted shreddies without milk, so no wonder I was feeling a little woozy when we arrived at the Globe. Chris and Peej were subdued, and both looked as if they had been crying, we all missed Dan. We took our seats and the play commenced. It washed over me, it had some beautiful lines in it but they simply didn't touch me tonight. I could see Peej and Chris shooting concerned glances at one another across me when they thought I couldn't see them. I'm sure these two had become even closer since it happened.

The words "Not poppy nor mandragora, nor all the drowsy syrups of the world shall ever medicine thee to that sweet sleep which thou owed'st yesterday" hit a chord with me, I hadn't slept properly since Daniel had left, even though I so desperately wanted to. After all it was the only chance that I might get to see him.

I was drifting now, I wasn't sure whether I was drifting to sleep, or maybe I had finally starved myself to death and this is what it felt like. One way or another I was losing the battle to stay conscious, despite Chris and Pj's best efforts.

As the character Puck's final address to the audience caressed the air, it seemed to hold meaning, and magic

"If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding, but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend;  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck,  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long:  
Else the Puck a liar call.  
So good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends."

I felt myself slipping, the air was thick somehow, sweet, and fragrant but difficult to breath. I opened my eyes and standing next to me was Dan, I couldn't believe my eyes but there he was, Chris and PJ saw him too because they shouted and made a grab for him. It was as if Dan was a spirit replaying that fateful fall because their arms passed right through him. He looked at me, really looked at me his eyes wide in shock, he started to fall again just he way he had a year ago, I think the whole auditorium could see him because there was a gasp. I flung myself at him, I didn't care if I went through him and died, I couldn't let Dan fall alone again.

My arms made contact with something warm and solid. A bolt of electricity seared through my body, but I didn't let go, we fell together, Dan smiled and our lips locked. To die like this would be fine, with him in my arms. Everything faded. I was asleep, I was warm. I woke up.

Dan was still in my arms, and he was smiling at me. I was going to vomit with the stress and excitement. Dan's sarcastic tone came to my ears like nectar "well that's a nice way to welcome me back Philip", as I dry retched against him.

We were in a circle of people, Chris and PJ panting pushed their way to the front. "Fuck, you scared the living shit out of us". Pj mumbles Chris don't swear there's kids here. Chris shot him a frustrated tight lipped look that was all mock 'how dare you'. This was almost a repeat of last year, I heard the sirens, but Dan was here, in my arms where he belonged. The paramedics had to dress some wounds this time, though we had been very lucky. The people in the pit had parted but instinctively had shot out their arms to break our falls, so many of them had done it it had worked. Though one or two poor people had a broken finger of two. After X-Rays we would realise that Dan had a broken collar bone, and I had a hairline fracture to both bones in my left forearm. So we had matching slings, the doctor didn't want to put a cast on my arm because of the less explainable injury. Which was the burn marks, the inner portion of my forearms where they'd been wrapped around Dan on first contact, and on dan's torso where we had touched were burn't as if from an electrical source. So the electrical shock we had felt must have been real then. My burns as well as Dan's would need attention until they healed so as I had hairline fractures not a full on break the doctor chose to use a sling, and bandaging to help my arm.

Pj's theory on what had happened was that the area was imbued with some kind of magic, from long use for performances even though the original globe was a few hundred metres from the new one and only lasted a couple of decades. Also he felt the river played it's part... Water has often been seen as a portal into different realities he thought these things had combined with the 'magic' words of Shakespeare to do something "really freaky" as he put it. He was convinced that the playful spirit Puck and Ariel had somehow temporarily found life and messed with us. Yes strange, but no one else could offer an explanation so PJ's seemed as good as any.

When Dan and I finally got home, bandaged and bruised the first thing he did was run to his computer and kiss it. "Thanks Danyul!, you weren't so excited to see me"... "Oh come on Phily you know I was still in shock, and I will not ever be parted from you again, do you hear? I refuse to allow it"

We lay on the bed the fingers from our good hands entwined, staring at the ceiling unable to take in our situation. We had an awful lot to share, I wanted to know what Elizabethan London was like, "it smelt of poo" was all I'd managed to get from Dan so far. Though he later admitted he missed his Elizabethan family and wished he could have said goodbye. He wanted to know all the weird things I'd done to try to get him back. We spent the entire next 24 hours in bed just talking, kissing, and very gently exploring each other, getting reacquainted. Also Dan insisted on feeding me little nibbles that PJ had prepared and made him promise he would use to get me back up to fighting fitness. The BBC had renewed my contract even without Dan, it seems that our fans kept the viewing/listening figures up, they had been really supportive. We had our lives back, and we would be thankful for it every day. Also we would never ever have anything to do with that bloody William Shakespeare again.


End file.
